


The Four Horseman

by Emerson8899



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerson8899/pseuds/Emerson8899
Summary: The Four Horseman were a plague to the world. They covered it in wars, weather disasters, and genocides. However, in 1987 these witches got trapped in a prison that repeats the same day because they killed the teenage twins of the Gemini coven. There quest to destroy humans had been stopped until the prison became inhabited by a way out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main story will take place at the beginning of season 6 when Damon and Bonnie are stuck in the prison world. However the prison world will be in a different time because the one that Kai was in doesn't exist

Europe 1400’s

Hidden from civilization lived a community of witches who had established a small village to avoid prosecution from witch hunters. Nirvana had lived in this village her entire life along with her brother Elric who she had dragged out into the forest outside of the village.

“Nirvana why are we in the middle of the forest”

“Because I am bored and there is nothing else to do”

“So why am I here there is a bunch of stuff I would rather do”

“You are here because that is what I told you to do and you have to do what I say because I am older.” The eight year old girl knowingly exclaimed. 

“Yeah and your bossier” the younger sibling retorted. Elric looked around and knew how else to describe his sister “and also dumber”

“I am not dumber” 

“Yeah you are dumber cause otherwise you would not break mother’s and Father’s rules to play in the woods.”

“Elric you're no fun. Her eyes scanned over to a small creek and her demeanor suddenly became more mischievous. “If we always followed their rules I would not be able to do this.” She levitated and formed a ball of water that dumped over Elric.

“Hey!” Immediately after Nirvana had soaked him she sprinted through the woods. “Following rules are good!” Elric produced a small amount of water from the creek before he ran after his sister and splashed her in the back. 

As they continued to run Nirvana (who was leading) carefully kept track of their path. However, while Elric tried to keep up with his sister he noticed there was a burning sent in the air. It reminded him of when father lights the fireplace on cold nights and while the scent was normally comforting smelling it in the middle of the woods scared the boy. “Nirvana stop!” 

She ran faster. “Nope you will have to catch up to me.“

“Stop! I smell something burning!”  Elric’s second try had sounded much more urgent causing Nirvana to turn around. She stopped at the sight of her brother who looked to be near tears. “Something is on fire I want to go home” Elric said after he caught up.

She looked around noticing a similar scent and became immediately concerned “okay, let's go.” Nirvana grabbed her brother’s hand in an effort to comfort him. “Do not worry Elric I am sure it is nothing.”

1987 Mystic Falls

Stuck repeating the same day Bonnie had adopted a routine to work on the same crossword every morning “What’s a seven letter word for kill me now.”

“That joke got old six weeks ago.” Replied her only companion who was making his daily  pancakes.

“And so did this crossword puzzle every day for two months I’ve done this stupid thing and I still can’t figure out 35 across” Bonnie’s mood went from bad to worse as Damon placed a plate in front of her. “And I hate pancakes.” She then proceeded to stab the breakfast.

As whip cream fell on the floor Damon went up into Bonnie’s personal space “Don’t take it out on the pancakes.” Damon walked across the room his voice getting louder with each word. “Those pancakes like myself are waiting for you to be witchy so you can get us the hell out of here.”

“You know I’m tring” 

“And failing. Further evidence we’re in hell, because not only am I stuck with you. I am stuck with the useless version of you.”

Now thoroughly pissed off Bonnie stomped over to Damon, but before she could say anything a quiet sound pierced her ears. “Did you hear that.”

“What would I have heard Bonnie we’re the only two people here. We were the only two people here two months ago. “We’re the only two people here now.”

“I swear I heard something.”

“No you didn’t bonnie. You know why? Because Bon bon _ we _ ” he gestured to himself a well as Bonnie “are in my hell.”

She scoffed “You think that we are in your hell. I have to spend everyday on  _ repeat  _ with the person I hate most in this world.” Bonnie started to leave but then she gave a last retort “so maybe we are in mine.”

Damon was right about describing this world as hell. However, it was not hell. Instead they were sent to a prison world that contains cruel and deadly monsters. Unfortunately for them one of those monsters had located Damon and Bonnie after a two month search.

He had been watching them with expressionate eyes.Those were two sneaky little rats. It took him two months to find them, twice as much as she estimated. And to top off the quadruple chocolate cake the Bennett witch is powerless. She will not be pleased. However this means he gets to find a way to jumpstart the Bennett’s powers. He could not wait to make his debut. Oh but how should he do it? So many possibilities.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter was more of an intro so I will be planning on making my chapters longer similar to this one or longer. Also I know that in the show kai figured that if he took some magic all he needed was benette blood however in this story since the four horsemen were the ones trapped in the prison world their magic doesn't work at all if they try to use the ascendant. For this story I took some inspiration from historical witch hunts like the Salem Witch Trials for the part of the story that takes place in the 1400’s and I will start to get to the relevance of that in the next chapter most likely.

Europe 1400’s

The distant smell of smoke that worried the children had gotten stronger and angry smoke clouds were noticeable in the sky causing the two to start running frantically home. They were desperate to find their village safe and have their worries fade as they were comforted by their parents. However the sight that greeted them did not provide comfort. Instead when they spotted their home all they felt was terror.

Nirvana was frozen. The only movement her body made was the uncontrollable shaking, but that was it, she could not breathe or cry or run. She could not do a thing while men raided, killed, and burned her home. Several witches struggled to fight back using magic but the raiders had witches of there own that dealt with the revolt. Seeing her brother run into the village brought her out of the frozen state. “Elric! Stop!” when he did not stop she ran after him without thinking about the consequences. 

“No! I Need To Find Mother And Father!”

Elric had to wake up. He new this was not real. He knew that no one was dead, but when he saw a familiar woman in the distance being dragged he instantly knew who she was. He did not care if it was real or not his mother could not die. Elric sprinted into the town if he could just get father then his father could save them.

If they had thought the sight was horrible before it was nothing compared to up close. Nirvana felt tears stream down her face as she saw what had happened to their home. They ran through the wreckage in an attempt to get to their house. They drowned out the screams of men and women, their minds completely focused on finding their parents. As they ran two men spotted them. “Hey come on there’s two move over here.” The men began to chase the kids who had gone into a small house.  

When he got to his house Elric fell to his knees exhausted from running through town. “Father! Mommy’s in trouble you gotta save her.”

But instead of his father it was Nirvana who stumbled out of the room’s her face wet with tears. Her voice almost incoherent and what she did say came in between sobs. “C..C...Come..On...we gotta g..go”

“No! Daddy’s gonna save everybody!” the boy cried.

Once her sobs were controlled she spoke again “F..father’s” her voice clear but at a whisper another sob came and she said the next words as if they scorned her “he’s dead” 

Elric’s face went from scared to angered. “NO! He is not your just trying to trick me like you do all the time.”

At his persistence Nirvana suddenly became enraged. “NO I Am Not! everyone is Dead! Mommy and Daddy are Dead! You're gonna be dead if we don’t get out of here!” Her screaming soon inspired Elric to cry. Her anger then presided and Nirvana sinked down to the floor and hugged her brother.  “And you can’t die because if you die then I fail as a big sister.”

A loud noise startled the two. “Alright, grab the witches and let’s go.” At the sound of the voices the siblings tried to run out the door, but the men were prepared and knocked them out. 

They carried the two kids to the rest of their group. “Found two more.” One of the men told another.

“Just two? That’s only six kids total. The boss won’t be happy.”

“Well it’s not like this place was easy it had a bunch of those devil  worshipers livin’ here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you tie up our witches. He motioned to one of the men who nodded. “Alright let’s go.”

Mystic Falls 1987

He walked around the salvatore house looking through all the different kinds of a doodads. Nothing. He wanted to find something fun he could use since his plan to unveil himself to the world had resulted in a mediocre one minute to come up with idea. He could not help it thought he was just too bored waiting. His plan was to walk into the house with a dramatic entrance. However they were not even home. So he is just waiting for thing one and two to come back.

“Damon I’m telling you there is someone else here. I mean what do you think the crossword just filled itself in?”

"No, Bonnie I don’t. But you know what else I think? All this time repeating the same day has made you cuckoo for cocoa puffs.” Damon replied as they walked into the house.

“Well, I Have to listen to you all day so maybe”...Bonnie stopped her retort when she heard faint steps. “Wait, someone's in the house.”

“Ooh is it the crossword ninjas again?”

“You're the one with enhanced hearing why don’t you hear anything?” 

“Because I can’t hear noises that don’t exist.”

The man in the house decided appearing now was as good of a time as any.  “Damon I take offence I am very real.” Their attention immediately went to the mysterious man who had reviled himself.

“Who the hell are you”

The man walked up to Damon who had taken up a defence position. “Hello I’m Colten” he moved his hand to offer a handshake which Damon ignored.

“Okay. Colten what are you doing in my house.”

“Damon who cares if he’s on your property. He may be able to give us answers.” Colten gave an over exaggerated nod and Bonnie directed her attention towards him. “What is this place? how do you get out?”

“Details, details, no one cares about those.” Damon raised his eyebrows unimpressed. “What we do care about is you. Colten pointed to Bonnie. “We need to get your magic Back.”

“So you were stocking us” 

Bonnie turned to Damon “I told you.”

“Whoopity doo, what do you want? A prize”

Colten spoke up eager to gain back the attention. “Come on Bonnie do your magic we’re both routing for you.”

“You” Damon gestured to Colten. “Shut up.” 

He ignored Damon and keeped speaking  “Mabley we should try a different approach. I haven’t been watching you for long, but from what I have seen encouragement won’t do the trick. So, how about we try some incentive.” An animalistic noise was heard and damon crumpled to the ground.

Bonnie ran over to Damon “What Are You Doing!”

Colten loved this. It’s been so long since Colten was able to socialize with strangers. “Feel that I’m controlling your blood. Makes it impossible to move when your body is breaking by an outside force.”

Damon started to cough up blood but he spoke anyway. “I..I’m..gonna kill…” However he was unable to keep talking because his mouth was overflowing with blood. By now blood was rapidly escaping from his body. It streamed from his entire face; eyes, nose, and ears included. 

“STOP I”ll help you you don’t need to do this”

“But Booonnieee I can’t stop until you use magic. Besides I want to do this.” Colten turned his attention back to Damon. “Now I know this won’t kill you, but you won’t be in very good condition when you're all dried up like a raisin but don’t worry you will die because if she” Colten pointed to Bonnie “doesn't use her powers. I’ll just kill both of you.”

“No you won’t.” Bonnie focused completely on regaining her magic and she channeled her all anger towards her target. Bonnie took her rage from being trapped away from everyone she cared about and from this witch who was hurting her only companion. “I Am Telling You To Stop.” Bonnie felt her Magic soared through her veins. She aimed her power towards Colten who fell to the floor losing focus on damon. 

Bonnie stopped over to Colten who had gotten back up. “Bravo you saved him you're a hero!” his tone sarcastic. She raised her hands to hit him with another spell when he stopped her. “Before you do that you may want to attend to your friend.” Bonnie looked over to Damon who was completely unconscious and half decayed. Bonnie ran past Colten who had decided to sit down and watch as Bonnie got as many blood bags as she could carry. 

Even though Damon would not lose any more blood he looked as if he was dead. However once he got a taste of blood he went ballistic drinking the red liquid inhumanly fast until it was gone. After Damon had dank all the blood he was still very hungry. He was also very pissed off. The last thought he had before he passed out again was that he really wanted to kill that goddamn witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Europe 1400's (seven years later)

A large town thrived from the labor of witches. Soldiers had gathered witches from all over the country to do the towns bidding. They mainly took children because they were easier to control. Then by the time the witches were older they would be completely obedient to help the people of the town. It took them awhile to get a secure system going but in about forty years the soldiers went from hunting and slaughtering the abominations to harvesting their power for their gain. The soldiers would often laugh at the irony. How the devil sent his minions to earth to destroy them, yet now they are their main resource. A first it was hard to get the witches to obey but with a lot of persuasion they were eager to assist the town. Especially after they found out how to make magic suppressant cuffs to put on the witches for when there powers are not needed.

* * *

 

A soldier took one of the witches back into a bunker that contained several other witches "This one's done with his assignment." The Soldier told the guard who then unlocked the doors.

"Number."

"One nineteen."

"He's to the left three doors down." The soldier muttered a thanks and moved the witch over to his designated room.

"I could have told you that."

"Shut up." He then unlocked the door, pushed him in, and locked it back up.

Elric was pushed into his room that he shared with his sister and four other witches, three boys and one girl, they were all around his and his sisters age.

Nirvana walked up to him. "You were gone awhile. Did you get any stuff from them this time?"

Elric smirked and pulled several items hidden under his clothes. "Sister you shouldn't doubt me I always do."

"You shouldn't be so cocky Elric." The other girl from their room said. Her name was Hannah she was eleven making her the youngest one in there group. "Stealing stuff from the humans is dangerous." She was also the most cautious.

"It's not being cocky if you're that good at it, plus i'm careful I only steal when given the chance and I don't take any risks. Nirvana taught me that."

"I taught you to not take any unnecessary risks. If we didn't take any risks we'd be dead by now." Nirvana learned along time ago that the guards did not keep the witches cared for. They would often forget and left several witches to starve, die of dehydration, or of sickness. Therefore, when they had gone their first two weeks without food. Nirvana devised a plan for whoever was chosen to assist the humans that day. That person would steal as much food as they could hide. The problem was if they were chosen for a expedition it could be weeks before they came back. So to avoid that when the soldier came into their cell she volunteered to do a manual labour job. They usually only lasted for a day and it did not require magic so they would be less alert since she would have her magic suppressant cuffs on.

She came back that day with supplies to support their group and they decided to continue the scam. Every time the person who would take supplies would rotate and they all decided that if one of them got caught that person would take the blame. Unfortunately two of them did. They did not say a word and were beaten then taken away. Nirvana never saw them again. The first time it happened she cried knowing it was her fault but Elric consoled her saying that they might all be dead if it was not for her.

* * *

 

Mystic Falls 1987

Bonnie watched as Damon slipped back into unconsciousness. He didn't look like a corps any more so Bonnie turned her attention to Colten. She summoned her magic to the surface preparing to use. "Now that that's done with let's move on to step three." Colten headed to leave and gestured for Bonnie to follow. "You'll need to meet the others. You can bring the vampire if you want it dosen't matter to me."

Instead of following him Bonnie chose an alternative route. She levitated a knife from the kitchen, through the air and set it inches away from Colten"s throat. "You're not going anywhere."

"Bonnie" he said her name as if she was a dog who had disobeyed. "I helped you gain back your powers and this is how you thank me" Bonnie moved the knife closer to his jugular. "okay, okay, i'll admit I may have gone a little too far, but hey, my plan worked."

Bonnie stared doubtfully at the witch in front of her and did not move her knife. "So you're saying that wanting to kill both of us if I failed to use magic was what, Just an act?"

"Like in a play, so how about you move the knife and we can get going"

"Not until you tell me everything. Why did you need me to get my magic back? You clearly have your own."

"Because this is a prison and a prison…hold on this knife is quite distracting" Bonnie felt her control on the knife slowly fade as it turned around towards her. It flew through the air and Bonnie used her magic to bring a pan from the kitchen to block the knife. However, the knife went past her and into the wall. "As I was saying a prison is meant to keep its prisoners in. But you're not meant to be here which means your magic will work on the magical device that will get us out."

Bonnie tossed pan to the floor. "The magical device?"

"Yeah, there's a term for it but honestly I forgot what its called. Elric could tell you though he knows the names of a bunch of important things."

"And Elric is?"

"A fellow prisoner. Actually he's the one who sent me after you."

"Remind me to thank him later. How many of you are in here?"

"Well there's just one _me_ " Colten pointed to himself and laughed at his own joke. He was bored answering meaningless questions he needed to find his entertainment were he could. The good news was the vampire looked as if he was about to wake up. Now that guy was fun. "There's four of us."

Bonnie started at him unamused. "So if you are prisoners what did you do?"

"Pissed off the wrong crowd I'm sure you can relate judging by the fact that you are here." Colten started to look around. At this point he was hardly paying attention to what she was saying. He did not know why she bothered to know things that didn't pertain to her needs. Colten looked at the knife it's been so long since he's killed someone, well unless you count Amelia and Elric which he dosen't cause they alway get back up.

Bonnie has in fact made some powerful enemies as well. That does not mean that she trusts Colten in any way. However she doesn't have proof that he is not telling the truth. He was also very vague about why he's a prisoner here and he made a very convincing crazed killer. However he trusted her to tell her that she is the only one that can use her magic to get them out of here and If she refused to help him she would never get out of here. Bonnie decided she would have to keep an eye on Colten while they are preparing to leave.

* * *

 

Damon was having a very bad loop day. The new guy was an evil asshole, which of course he is that always are, and he probably got his stupid blood all over the damn carpet. He opened his eyes and saw Bonnie talking with Mr. I'm gonna take all your blood using magic because i'm a vampire wanna be.

"Damon you're awake." Bonnie walked over to Damon and threw him a bag. "Here I wasn't gonna wait for you to pack your stuff we need to get going."

"Bonnie I'm not sure where you think were going but I'm am not going anywhere until you.." He speed over to Colten grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the wall. "Get a taste of your own medicine. How would you like it if I drank you dry."

"Nooo NO not my blood! Not my precious blood! Oh I can't stand the sight of it!" Colten choked out over dramatically.

"Damon let him go he's just playing with you."

"Oh. he's just playing well how about I teach him what happens when your playmate has fangs."

"Damon we talked it out and he wasn't going to kill either of us. He told me that my magic was the key to getting out of here."

Damon let go of Colten and turned to face Bonnie. "And you believed him because.."

"Because we have no other choice and he is going to take us to his friends for more answers."

"Goody there's more of you"

"Actually there is only.." Colten was about to make a similar joke from earlier but bonnie interrupted him.

"Do Not say that again."

"Fine." Colten said disappointed he then immediately cheered up. "Come on team it's time for a road trip we have to get all the way to Colorado!" He proceeded to leave and motioned them to follow.

"Hey I never agreed to this." Damon yelled he turned to Bonnie who had started to walk out the door. "Sorry I called you the most annoying person in the world. I hadn't met him yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Europe 1400's

"After the woman came out of the room she saw the man of her dreams he was gorgeous but then she thought about him the other man of her dreams he was so smart and…."

"Okay, stop this is the worst story I have ever heard." Elric was laying on the ground listening to Nirvana's version of a old story about a woman wanting to get revenge for her family.

"Hey, I was trying and you liked it when mother used to tell it."

"That's because she actually knew what the story was about. The only reason I recognized the story was because of the title."

"I know what it's about, kind of, I was telling it how I remember, okay."

"It's fine, but for the next story try telling your own story and make sure it's not shit."

"Shut up." Nirvana looked over to their sleeping companions. "We should sleep it's probably…" Nirvana was interrupted by sound of footsteps coming towards there room. "Shit. Pretend you asleep."

"Open door 37."

"You have a key don't see why you can't."

"Just open the door." Behind the door held a room of six teenagers. The man directed his attention towards three individuals. He slammed his hand on the wall, the sound waking the sleeping witches up. "One nineteen, one twenty, and one fifty get up. Your assistance is needed."

Nirvana and Elric stood up immediately while there cellmate, Joshua, who was also called stood up sluggishly.

"Are there cuffs secure."

"Should be."

"Alright, I'm talking them out to the soldiers we should be back in about a week."

"Where you going?"

"Hell if I known I'm just doing what the boss tells me." The man glared at the prisoners "Move witches." He proceeded to guide them outside. Once the three witches reached the rest of the soldiers that were going with them they were placed in a wagon. The teens did not know where they would be going or what they would be forced to do. All they knew was that whenever witches are taken for these kind of missions the ones that come back look as though apart of there soul has been destroyed.

* * *

 

United States 1987

On there way to meet with Colten's companions Damon, Bonnie, and Colten had been on the road for awhile and some of them were getting restless.

"Will both of you shut up. You guys make jumping out of the car seem less painful." Bonnie told the two men before she went back to the book she had brought for relieving boredom, however she forgot to get something that drowns out the annoying bickering.

"No we are not jumping out of the car just to see what happens."

"I don't see what your problem is vampire you'd be fine"

"My problem is that there is no reason to cannonball out of this car. Now shut the hell up before I stop the car just to beat the Stupid out of you."

"I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry? We should get some food."

"No we should not get some food."

"Did you know that there's a town on the next exit. It's great we should stop there."

"Hey, Harry Potter did you know that we are not stopping unless it's to rip out your lungs."

"Turn the exits right here."

Bonnie had been trying really hard to ignore them and focus on a the weird ghosts chick from her book but, they just kept talking and talking. So she intervened siding with the one she hated least. "We are not stopping."

Colten turned his attention to her "What if I told you that the town has a Hardees."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Here eat this" she threw him one of her granola bars from her bag. "We're not stopping."

Colten's skin felt irritable as if there were bugs crawling over him. Being this close to new people after years of isolation makes his blood lust scream with interest. However, he's been ordered to bring both of them back alive. Therefore, he has been trying keep his mind off of murder with food and mostly nonviolent activities, but they keep denying him of distractions. They do not understand how hard it is for him not to kill them. To him that seems very selfish of them.

Colten counted the stitching on in the backseat of the car to keep himself occupied. By midnight they were only halfway to Colorado so the group decided to stop in a hotel in Missouri. Damon parked the car in front of where they would be staying for the night. "Are you happy now you oversized seven year old. We stopped." They walked into the building and eventually they found three suitable rooms.

Damon stopped Colten before he walked into a room. "Hey, why couldn't you have brought your group with you in the first place? Or at the very least they could meets us halfway."

Colten sighed. The four horsemen didn't know who could have gotten into the prison. They sent him to retrieve information on the newcomers and then the others would decided on how to deal with them afterwards. He was planning on only spending a month or so with them before they would eventually die from pain, but one of them turned out to be witch who can be used to get them out of here. When he told them this they were very insistent that he does not do anything to the witch and her companion. Elric had said that they need the two to trust the horsemen and that Colten should not do anything he would normally do. Colten may have screwed up a bit in that compartment when he tortured the vampire, but he is sure that she will understand. He did what was necessary just like she would.

"Because when we noticed the disturbance in the prison world we didn't know who it was. So they sent me" Colten pointed to himself "to check it out."

Damon smirked. "So what you're there little errand boy."

"Nope I offered to do this."

Damon was about to say something else but Bonnie came out of her room "Hey did you know when two idiots never stop talking it makes it hard for others to sleep."

"Oh boo hoo I'm so sorry that being driven in car all day is so exhausting."

Bonnie directed her scowl at Damon before her frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Also I just learned a spell that forces people's mouths shut and since we still have eight hours of driving I am really tempted to try it out."

The group decided to try and get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Europe 1400's

Henry's great grandfather had been one of the founders of the town. Although Henry did not have a title he was eligible to know the decisions made for the soldiers and witches on exhibitions like this one. As he was walking through the field he looked back at the wagon that held the witches they brought with them.

Witches had always fascinated Henry. In school he was taught that witches were servants of the devil and were sent to infect humans with there powers of hell. At first the townspeople would capture and hang those suspected of witchcraft however the more people learn about witches the more they were able to subdue and control them. Eventually, the townspeople decided the power witches held could be used for the good of humans instead of for the devil. Since then Henry's town's main resource was the witches they were able to capture and with the magic suppressing cuffs the town believed that the witches were powerless to use their magic against the town they served. That's what Henry was taught in school about witches but he always wanted to know more about them. For example how did humans find out witches came from hell or are all witches created to be evil. Henry asked his father these questions when he was a child but his father just got angry with him and told henry that there is nothing else he needs to know about witches. Henry believed his father as well as all the other adults who told him that witches are the devil's creation because why wouldn't Henry believe something that has been told to him his entire life.

"Hey, how many witches do you think we will get on this raid? I say about...Hey Henry."

Henry was brought out of his thoughts by a fellow soldier. "Uh?"

"Never mind." The other man glared at Henry not liking that he was ignored "and stop daydreaming it's going to get your ass killed."

"Right sorry." Henry looked away from the witch's wagon and continued walking with the rest of the soldiers.

As most of the soldiers were walking to their destination there were some that had been placed with the witches to guard them. Therefore Nirvana, Elric, and the other witch Joshua were unable to do anything without one of the men noticing. However, Nirvana had taught herself and Elric a spell that their mother had used to communicate with them whenever she would lose her voice. The spell telepathically let a witch project their thoughts into another mind. It was a fairly simple spell to accomplish especially if you are communicating with another witch who is letting that person into their mind. However, since Nirvana and Elric tried to do the spell with the cuffs restraining their magic it had taken the two witches years to be able to overpower the cuffs so they could talk with each other from the mind, a spell that would take an average unsuppressed witch an hour or two to accomplish. After they had learned the first spell other small spells became easier to accomplish through their cuffs. However, if they tried most of their spells they would be killed immediately. So they stuck with a spell that the soldiers guarding them would not notice.

_Hey, you alright?_

_Well, besides the fact that we've been taken to do who knows what for the people who destroyed our lives, I'm great, Yeah, just fantastic._

_You don't have to be an ass about it._

_Sorry, I'm doing alright. You?_

_I'm Fine. Ni_ rvana looked around there wagon. However, in her mind it was more like a cage. It had no windows and no light besides the small air holes in the wood. _We're about ten miles from the town I don't know where they're taking us but we have been going southeast for awhile now the wagon is probably to…._

_To keep us from seeing where they are taking us yeah I know. So...what do we do?_

_Just do what they say and we will both survive._

_But I don't want to kill again._

_You did it once you can do it again. If you don't follow their orders they will kill you._

_Nirvana_

_Yeah_

_What if I can't live like this anymore._

* * *

 

The soldiers were approaching their destination. It was a small village outside of town. They had gotten a tip from a traveler in need of money that the village contained a few witches. Which is why they had brought a few witches of there own.

The man in charge of the expedition spoke up. "Alright when we get there I'm sending the first troup out. They will raid the town in order drawl the witches out. Once they Identify who the witches are we will send out our witches and the rest of our men to incapacitate and capture the witches that are children and then kill the adult witches. However anyone in the town that is human leave them be. We have the element of surprise and we will use that so at this point forward there will be silence. "

There plan was simple and it had worked for them many times before, but this time was different because this time it was not the soldiers who had the element of surprise. The witches in that village had sent an aille to say there was a small town with a small amount of witches in hiding. However, in reality a large amount of powerful witches were waiting for the soldiers to walk into there trap. The events that would take place from this point on would change the world. The formation of The Four Horsemen would begin and once they start they will never stop until humans are extinct.

* * *

 

United States 1987

In the morning the group started driving again and thanks to Colten's directions they made it to the house that Colten's companions are staying at. Unfortunately, most of them were not there at the moment because they went out to prepare for leaving the prison. The one that had to stay behind and wait for Colten to come back was restless and annoyed with how long he took to retrieve the witch.

Amelia continued to skim through a book Elric gave her to read while the others are gone. She was hardly looking at it and it was incredibly boring. Amelia hated waiting, she thought it was a huge waste of time especially when a problem could be solved quicker by not waiting for something to happen. What was worse was that she did not have anyone to talk to. She was alone, not able to go anywhere with only a stupid book to keep her company. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car driving across the street. _Finally_ , she thought _they never should've chosen Colten to be responsible for collecting the witch he is to unpredictable._

_Wow, now you tell me what you really think, i'm so hurt I will never ever recover._

_Colten I told you to never to read my mind without my permission._

_Yeah I know, I just don't care what you say. By the way I brought the vampire with me._

_What!?_

_And we are coming in in three two one._

"I'm back"

Amelia closed her book and walked towards the entryway to meet their guests.

"Hello fellow witch, vampire, it's nice to meet you." Amelia extended out her hand to both of the strangers "i'm Amelia"

The vampire spoke up first "Okay, Amelia. Hi it's great to meet you too, but in case you haven't noticed we're stuck in a time loop and I would really like to know how to get the hell out of here so do think you can oh, I don't know tell us how to get the hell out of here."

"Damon you been here for ten seconds and you're already being an asshole." Bonnie looked around the house it was nice, big too, and so far the was nothing that gave her the you and everyone you love will die vibe either so the her that was a plus. "And you wonder why no one likes you."

"Bonnie, please I'm an asshole all the time."

Damon sat down on the chair closest to him and Amelia began to talk again. "Anyway make yourselves comfortable the other two will be here soon and then we can get started."

"But neither of you have told us what I'm going to be doing, why this prison world exist, or why you guys are in this prison world."

Amelia glared at Colten. _You told them about the prison world._

_I had to give them some reason to trust me. They never would otherwise, since I tortured Damon._

_Why would you..never mind._

Amelia spoke to answer Bonnie. "Don't worry Bonnie, we will be glad to tell you everything once the rest of our group gets here. I know you would like answers now, but we have to wait for Nirvana. Trust me when I say she can not wait to meet you."


End file.
